A Cozy Winter Night
by tadamufanforever
Summary: i really have no idea what to name this Amu finally texted those longing words


A cold, Winter afternoon, after gathering her things, Amu stood in her classroom, staring out at her window, she see Nagihiko and Kukai playing soccer, she seen Rima and Yaya sitting on a bench, watching them from a distance, then, she saw Tadase, oh, how Tadase made her heart flutter.

Tadase looked up and stared at Amu, the young blonde smiled, Amu gasped and blushed, she hurriedly packed the rest of her things into her school bag and hurried out the door. Amu raced down the steps and out of the building,

Tadase saw and frowned softly "i'll be back" he whispered to Rima and Yaya, they nodded and Tadase quietly walked off, he seen Amu quickly running off "Hinamori-san!!" he shouted, Amu froze and whipped around, seeing Tadase made her heart jump "T-Tadase-kun" Amu whispered,

Tadase seen the emotion in her glazed eyes made him gasp, Amu turned on her heels and ran faster, quicker then she ever thought "Hinamori-san! wait!" Tadase shouted

"quit following me! I can't take it any longer! Leave me alone!" Amu shouted, turning to him, that final blow struck him like a gunshot "Hinamori...-san" Tadase whispered, he turned back and followed his tracks back to school

"guys!" he shouted, everybody turned to him "i-i'm...gonna head home" he said, Rima and Yaya waved as Nagihiko and Kukai kept playing. As Tadase was walking, he remebered the last thing Amu had said to him

_'"quit following me! I can't take it any longer! Leave me alone!"'_ those final words echoed through his head '_what did she mean by 'i can't take it any longer'?_' Tadase thought "Tadase," Kesiki said, Tadase turned to his chara "a good king doesn't space out." He said,

Tadase nodded "but....what did Hinamori-san mean?" he asked "mean by what?" Kesiki questioned "she said that she couldn't take it any longer" Tadase said "i'm not sure" Kesiki answered "let's go home" Tadase whispered, he slid open the door to his traditional Japanese house and sat on his bed, thinking about what Amu had meant.

Tadase sat on his bed for hours, night had soon fallen; "Tadase, try and get some rest" Kesiki told him, as Tadase lied down, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, Tadase took it out and flipped it open "i got a text," Tadase mumbled "who's it from?" Kesiki asked him, Tadase gasped "i-its....from Hinamori-san." He said, Tadase quickly pressed open

_'Tadase-kun...i'm sorry i yelled at you earlier, if you never wanna talk to me again, i'll understand! Uh....t-to get to the point....'_ Tadase read to himself '_i was confused, i didn't know what to do, when i see you, you make my heart burst! You make my face red with heat, Tadase-kun....I love you....' _Tadase gasped, Amu had just texted him saying that she loved him

'_Hina...'_ Tadase quickly erased those first few letters

'_Amu-chan...i'm so happy that you told me that...you make me whole, I can't live with out you. Your pair of honey-lemon eyes make me smile when i'm not in the best of moods, what i'm trying to say is....I love you too...'_ Tadase smiled as he pressed 'Send' on his cell phone.

Amu heard her phone beep loudly, she flipped it open and gasped '_meet me at the park! now!'_ she wrote, she quickly sent her text message.

Tadase read her text and quickly raced out the door, he was still wearing his school uniform '_Amu-chan'_ he thought '_Amu-chan....Amu-chan!'_ his thoughts shouted her name, Tadase saw a distraught pink haired girl running twords him "Tadase-kun!" Amu cried out, the tears flew back, glistening in the moon light.

Tadase froze and opened his arms, waiting for the young girl to leap into his arms. "Come on, Amu-chan! Just a little further!" Tadase shouted, he felt the tears burn in his eyes; Amu leapt into the air..and Tadase caught her, the force of the catch pushed Tadase to the ground, his back resting up against a large Oak tree.

Amu wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, wishing that she could never let him go "oh, dear god, i _love_ you, Tadase-kun, i_ love_ you!" Amu screamed, Tadase smiled as he felt that final push of tears slided gently down his cheeks.

Amu gently pulled away and stared into his tears, violet red-eyes "oh, just kiss me already, you baka!" Amu shouted, Tadase smiled and quickly pulled her in, sharing a passionate, sweet, love-filled kiss with her; Tadase gently cupped her cheeks and opened his mouth, deepening the kiss.

Amu slowly pulled away, softly opening her eyes, small remains of tears still hung in there eye lashes "...Tadase-kun..." Amu whispered, Tadase softly smiled and stood up, he grabbed her hand and helped her up

"Amu-chan, want me to walk you home?" he asked, Amu shook her head "huh?" he mumbled "i wanna spend the night with you, i mean, it _is_ a weekend, _right_?" Amu said "y-yes..but..do-don't you think that were a bit..._young_?" Tadase asked

"silly Tadase-kun....i don't care about how old we are, i can't sleep without you." Amu said, Tadase blushed "w-well....i don't know..." he mumbled "_please?_" she pleaded, give him the infamous 'puppy-dog' face "Amu-chan..." Tadase sighed

"fine." he mumbled in defeat, Amu smiled as she let him lead her to his house "T-Tadase-kun..?" Amu whispered, Tadase looked down at her "i feel like an idiot, yelling at you earlier," she whispered softly, Tadase smiled and squeezed her hand tighter, his sighed softly

"Amu-chan...you are _not_ an idiot, we've made up, right? And that's all that matters" Tadase said quietly, Amu blushed softly and smiled, resting her head on his arm "I love you, Amu-chan" he whispered, Amu looked up at him "i love you too, Tadase-kun." she said softly, blushing a pinkish hue, Tadase softly smiled.

"Amu-chan?" Tadase questioned "hmm?" she replied, looking up at him "what did you mean when you said that you couldn't take it any longer?" he asked, Amu blushed "i can't stand it, i had to confess my feelings to you soon, not doing so would kill me." Amu whispered, "i'm gald you did. I wouldn't forgive myself if i lost you." Tadase whispered, Amu blushed and smiled.

"Were here," Amu whispered, Tadase nodded, he softly opened the door and welcomed Amu in "i like your room, it's cozy," she said softly "yeah." Tadase whispered, he felt Amu grab his shoulders and pull him downward "wh-wha-?" Amu's lips cut him off, Tadase smiled and relaxed, closing his eyes and softly kissing her back,

Tadase gently wrapped his arms around her hips, pulling her closer "..._T-Tadase-kun...'_ Amu thought, a reddish hue spread from the bridge on her nose to her soft, rosy cheeks, the same with Tadase, except he wasn't as red as Amu was. Tadase gently weived his fingers through the thin, silky strands of Amu's hair;

Amu felt something slip into her mouth, her reddish blush went to an apple red in less then a minute, Tadase smiled inwardly, feeling her heart beat wildly made his heart race as well. Amu opened her mouth wider and locked her lips firmly around his, giving him more access to her mouth, Tadase didn't resist, he explored her mouth and didn't leave any space untouched.

Amu thought that he wasn't getting as much attention as she was, so she gently slid her way into his mouth, it wasn't long after that she was out of breath; Amu slowly parted from him, a thin string if saliva connected there parting mouths "T-Tadase-kun..." Amu whispered, there faces were still red with embaressment, Tadase was more darker then her.

Amu gently slipped her hand into his, softly laying her head on his shoulder "i'm tired" Amu whispered, Tadase smiled and slipped his arm under her knees, picking her up bridal style, Amu blushed brightly as Tadase gently sat her on the bed "T-T-Ta-Tadase-kun..." Amu whispered "why are you so warm?" Tadase asked "n-no reason," she mumbled, Tadase smiled. "Miki, c-can you draw me...s-some pyjamas?" Amu asked, Miki nodded, she pulled out her sketch pad and pencil, sketching Amu some nightclothes.

Miki ripped out the page and the night outfit appeared on Amu, Miki drew her a black T-shirt with with the four card suits lining the bottom, grey, baggy pants that went down to her heals "you look cute, Amu-chan" Tadase whispered, Amu gasped and blushed, looking down at her feet "i'm gonna go change," Tadase whispered to her, Amu nodded and watched him leave "what's wrong, Amu-chan?" Ran asked "nothing, just....happy." Amu whispered, she smiled and fell back onto the pillow, sighing happily.

Amu heard Tadase walk in, she felt him sit down on the bed "hi, Tadase-kun." Amu mumbled "hey," he replied, he saw the reddish hue on Amu's cheeks, nose, and ears, he also seen her shivering, Tadase smiled and wrapped the cover around her, he gently picked her up, like a mother would with her newborn infant, and pushed her head to his chest

"...T-Tadase-kun..." Amu whispered, she gently blushed a light pink and smiled, she udjusted her position into that of a featus, Amu grabbed Tadase's hand and gently rubbed it against her cheek "Tadase-kun is so warm and soft" she moaned softly, Tadase smiled and interlaced his fingers through Amu's; Tadase heard Amu snore gently, he smiled and placed his hand at the back of her head, placing her on the bed.

Amu shifted slightly to her side and sighed, Tadase smiled, she looked so cute, he gently brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and softly kissed her forehead, Amu's eyes twitched slightly, soon relaxing.

Tadase unravled the blankets and lied down next to Amu, she felt the bed dip next to her and her eye's opened a bit, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing softly, Tadase smiled and udjusted his position, so he can wrap his arms around her.

"Good night, Amu-chan" Tadase whispered, Amu yawned "g-good night, Tadase-kun" she mumbled, and with that, Tadase and Amu fell asleep, bundled up in the blankets while the Winter snow fell to the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jeez, this story took about 2-3 days e_o i think my hands hurt, wahh!!! anyway, i read Laura Schiller's (sp?) comment on my friends story, she's my utube sis btw, saying she should add commas and periods after talking, i thought, maybe i should do that with my story, i hope it's better then before**

**after i wrote 'Amu leapt into the air' or w/e, i couldn't decide how to add to it, should i make tadase think it was a dream when he dozed off after a meeting, or should i do this? i decided to do this, it took a while, but i'm happy with the result**


End file.
